<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Now That's Something to Talk About by xfitzwellsx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687696">Now That's Something to Talk About</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfitzwellsx/pseuds/xfitzwellsx'>xfitzwellsx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Light Smut, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:48:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfitzwellsx/pseuds/xfitzwellsx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty spends a week at Marley's place while her parents are away for a business trip. Their friends don't know they're dating. Multi-Chapter Fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kitty Wilde/Marley Rose - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Now That's Something to Talk About</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kitty straightened out her Cheerio's skirt as she clutched onto the books against her chest, ponytail tight and knuckles knocking against the door of Marley's small home. It was a few seconds before she could hear the rattling of the doorknob, and the door swung open to reveal Marley in her large sweater and jeans. </p><p>"Hey, Kitty," Marley smiled warmly, stepping aside to let the small blonde through and closing the door behind her. Kitty offered a smile and tried to ignore the butterflies that came up in her stomach every time she saw her. She should be used to it by now, but Marley got prettier and prettier every time they saw one another, and Kitty was just glad that her flustering came from the inside of her stomach rather than in the form of a blush on her cheeks. </p><p>They'd been dating for a month. </p><p>"Hey," Kitty replied as she followed the brunette through the home, grinning when they arrived in the kitchen and found Marley's mother cooking for the pair. "Hi, Mrs. Rose." Kitty greeted, making sure her voice was sincere and kind. The first step she'd taken in winning Marley's heart was winning her mothers heart, and that meant standing up for her during school and making sure nobody messed with her anymore. It was a bit nerve wracking at first, but Kitty realized that she'd valued her relationship with Marley more than her popularity; and that Millie Rose was as much a person as she was. "What're you making?" She added as an afterthought, as Marley rummaged through the fridge to make them an after school snack. Kitty was glad to see that slowly but surely Marley was getting better with her eating habits.</p><p>"Hi, Kitty!" Millie grinned as she stirred something on the stove. "It's beef stew for dinner if that's alright with you girls. Don't go filling up on all the guacamole, Marley Rose. Save some room." She poked at her daughter with a chuckle as she watched Marley take out some chips, knowing her daughter had a small stomach. "What are you girls going to get up to?" Millie asked a moment later, banging a spoon against the pot and setting it down on the counter. </p><p>"We have to watch this Earth documentary for science class," Marley explained before Kitty got a chance, putting the chips away after pouring some into a bowl. She handed the bowl of guacamole to Kitty, and took the chips in her own. There was a pause and Kitty and Marley made eye contact, an unspoken request in the air as Marley swallowed and tried to build up the courage to ask her mother if it was okay if she and Kitty went to watch it in Marley's room, on Kitty's laptop, instead of on the couch out here.</p><p> "I'm going to be on the phone with your Aunt Jen for a little while out here, why don't you girls on into Marley's room and watch? You can use the laptop sitting on the couch." Millie suggested as she began to make her way over to the phone. "I'll let you know when dinner's ready." Kitty and Marley looked at one another at Millie's words, eyebrows raised in awe at their luck as quickly turned and made their way down the hall and into Marley's small room. It had a desk and a full bed, and a small closet for all of Marley's clothes, but it was enough. Marley quietly closed the door behind them, hearing her mother's voice on the other side as she connected with her sister on the phone.</p><p>Kitty set the bowl of guacamole down on the desk and slid her backpack off of her shoulders, opening it up and taking out her laptop on the bed. The bed was big enough so that the two of them fit comfortably, and Kitty began to set up the documentary as she nestled into the top corner, discarding her shoes in the process. </p><p>Marley brought over the chips and guacamole as she joined the tiny blonde, setting the bowls down on either side of the laptop. Positioning herself against the pillows, Marley pulled Kitty against her front so that her back pressed against Marley's stomach, laying back. The brunette's lips brushed across the crown of Kitty's head and the blonde smiled to herself, pressing play on the laptop and grabbing Marley's hands, bringing them around her stomach to rest atop hers. </p><p>Things were still fairly new to them, but cuddling like this wasn't. Even before they'd made their secret relationship official, the pair were always physically comfortable with one another after everything they'd been through. And while being intimate was newer to them, it didn't stop them from wanting to explore.</p><p>"Marls, I'm failing this class. I really have to pay attention," Kitty whined softly as her girlfriend kept brushing her lips over Kitty's ear about twenty minutes into the film, once in a while placing a long, soft kiss to it. She'd been absent the day they watched this documentary in class, and the teacher had warned her if she missed any more she would be going down another letter grade, which she couldn't afford. </p><p>"I already saw it, I'll just tell you what happens," Marley murmured, one hand coming down to run her fingers up and down Kitty's thigh beneath her Cheerio's skirt. It was rare that the brunette was the one to initiate intimacy like this, and Kitty knew that if she didn't jump at her chance she might not get another for a little while to see Marley being so forward. But her grade mattered to her too and making out could wait; or at least she hoped. She reached down to take Marley's wandering hand and bring it up to her lips, kissing her fingers affectionately. Marley pouted but rested her chin on Kitty's shoulder, continuing to watch the documentary as she picked at the chips and dip.</p><p>Another fifteen minutes passed, and soon the girls had finished the chips and guac. Kitty set the bowls on the desk beside the bed, settling back into Marley now that they didn't have to worry about the food spilling and stretching herself out a little. She didn't take up much space at all, but neither did Marley, if anything the most intrusive thing was the laptop. Eventually Kitty ended up laying down on Marley, head resting on her chest as they cuddled, watching the dolphins swim across the screen. Marley's hand caressed the blonde's back gently as they watched, trying not to focus on wanting to kiss Kitty but instead the movie. </p><p>But Kitty was getting bored too.</p><p>She glanced up at Marley from her place on her chest, smiling softly at the beauty she found there. She was still saddened by the slight sinking of her cheeks, knowing it was all of her fault, but Marley told her constantly, it's all behind us, and she tried so hard every day to look at it the same way. But it was difficult when Marley's body was a constant reminder of the torture she'd put her through. Stuck in her own head, Kitty chewing on the inside of her cheek, eyes falling back to the screen in slight guilt. </p><p>"What's wrong?" Marley asked a second later, having noticed her staring and the look of worry on her face. Kitty shook her head with a softening smile, looking back up at Marley and leaning up to press their lips together for a moment.</p><p>"Nothing," she assured her, hand coming up to cradle Marley's cheek gently. Marley didn't believe her but didn't want to push it, knowing it would probably be the same the conversation they always had and Kitty always said, I don't really like talking about it, so she wasn't going to put any pressure on her. Instead, Marley pulled Kitty up a little bit so that their lips met again, the blonde climbing up her girlfriends body like her namesake and smiling against her lips. She'd already forgotten what David Attenborough was talking about. </p><p>Marley deepened the kiss, hands traveling the blonde's back and down to the folds of her Cheerio's skirt. Light hands cupped her butt gently, and Kitty leaned into the touch, wanting more and sliding her tongue past Marley's teeth. The brunette moaned lightly into Kitty's mouth, and the cheerleader paused only to reach over and bring the volume on the movie all the way up. Attention focusing back on her girlfriend, Kitty kissed her again and began to rock her hips into Marley's, eyes fluttering shut at the sensation.</p><p>There were still a lot of things they hadn't done. </p><p>For one, they were both virgins. Kitty talked a big game at school, but when it came down to it, sex was scary. She had a bad experience as a young girl with friend’s brother, and since had been uncomfortable with the idea of boys, or anyone, for that matter, touching her in an intimate way. But the more she spent time with Marley, the more she trusted her, and slowly things were getting easier. Marley more so had issues with her body than sex, but one came with the other. And Kitty was supportive and appreciative and respective; and vice versa. </p><p>But so far, their time together consisted of them grinding up against one another and trying not to become too frustrated too quickly</p><p>There was a sense of anxiety, having Marley's mother right in the kitchen down the hall, but as long as they could hear her voice on the phone, they were okay. Marley took the opportunity to grab onto the soft flesh of her girlfriend's ass beneath her skirt, earning a sharp gasp of pleasure from the blonde. "Marley..." the cheerleader whimpered as she bit down softly on the singer's neck, careful not to leave a mark as she kissed her down her throat and continued to grind her hips into Marley's.</p><p>Cautiously, Marley slipped a knee between Kitty's thighs, jeans tight around her body as she began to grow hot from her girlfriend. Kitty mewed softly at the feeling of having something to relieve herself on, hips continuing to buck with little breaths against Marley's lips. "No fair," the cheerleader whined softly, center throbbing at the feeling. This made Marley smile - it was so rare to hear the cheerleader being vulnerable, but here, in Marley's bed, Marley felt powerful. Like she had Kitty wrapped around her finger.</p><p>With a shaky breath Kitty continued to kiss the brunette, tongue running over hers slowly and eliciting a moan from Marley. Her fingers ran under the hem of her shirt, brushing against the soft skin of her stomach and Marley flinched slightly in anticipation at the feeling. "Are my hands cold?" Kitty asked in slightly worry, noticing. </p><p>Marley shook her head frantically, swallowing. "No, no. It's okay," she assured with a shake of her head, not wanting Kitty to pull her hand away. After a pause of silence, Marley moved Kitty off of her much to the blonde's protest. Kitty looked at her as if she'd done something wrong, brows furrowed together in confusion as to why they'd stopped. Her fears, however, were erased as she watched Marley sit up and grab the ends of her own shirt, bringing it over her head slowly to reveal herself in a plain, black bra before the cheerleader. </p><p>Kitty's breath stopped in her throat.</p><p> </p><p>Her first reaction was awe. Her eyes moved down the length of Marley's neck, and took in every inch of soft skin she could until she reached the dip of her collar bone and, eventually, the plumpness of her breasts. Her second reaction was sadness. As she moved her gaze lower she could see the fading outlines of Marley's ribs against her skin, stomach flat with hardly any rolls as she sat before her girlfriend. Maybe she was staring for too long, because Marley shifted uncomfortably and wrapped her arms around her middle in embarrassment. "I - ...is this okay?" Marley asked shyly, wanting to suddenly hide every part of herself. Why hadn't Kitty said anything? </p><p>Snapping out of her daze, Kitty saw the expression on her girlfriends face and immediately felt guilty. "You're so beautiful, Marls." She whispered sincerely, leaning forward to kiss her softly and using her hands to pry Marley's arms away from her body gently. Marley didn't resist, letting Kitty push her back into the of pillows her bed as her anxiety started to fade.</p><p>Marley felt exposed, but in a raw and real way that she didn't so much mind with Kitty. Yes, she would've probably felt better if the both of them had taken their shirts off, but Marley wasn't one to push anybody and knew that Kitty would do whatever she was ready to do, when she was ready to do it. It didn't stop her from running her fingers up Kitty's back beneath her Cheerio's shirt, though, and the cheerleader purred happily at the chills Marley was giving her. Hands resting on the warm, pale flesh of Marley's stomach, Kitty ran one up and just barely brushed Marley's covered breast, resting on her neck as the blonde sucked on Marley's bottom lip. The brunette squirmed a little beneath her girlfriends touch, nails digging slightly into the soft skin of Kitty's back. "Kitty," she breathed into the air, pulling back from the kiss to get a breath in, "touch me." She begged softly, and Kitty couldn't help the burning in the pit of her stomach at the sound.</p><p>She glanced over at the laptop and noticed that there was still about a half hour left in the documentary, glad that they still had some time. Turning back to Marley, the cheerleader moved her eyes down the girls body, landing on her own other hand that laid still on Marley's flat stomach, fingers splayed out. Kissing Marley's cheek, Kitty slowly moved her and up Marley's body and hesitated just slightly beneath the girls chest, before her hand cupped one of her breasts and squeezed. Marley took a sharp breath in, arousal shooting straight into her center as Kitty began to massage her breast over her bra. </p><p>"Oh, my god..." She breathed happily, hips instinctively rutting upwards to meet Kitty's. Her satisfaction only fueled Kitty more, and she leaned in to kiss Marley again, soft and tender as her fingers found Marley's nipple through the thin fabric and pulled at it gently. Sitting up with a smile, Kitty reached behind her back and unzipped her own uniform, bringing the shirt off of her front and placing it atop Marley's on the chair at the desk. She wore a deep red v sports bra, and Marley felt dumb for assuming she'd be wearing a regular bra beneath her Cheerios uniform - they did move around a lot. But still the brunette was pleased, smile wide as she pulled Kitty down for a searing kiss, one less layer of fabric between them.</p><p>It was something new to both of them.</p><p>They could feel the sweat beginning to form between their bodies as they kissed. Kitty usually found sweat gross, but when it was Marley's, and hers, it was theirs and it was there for a good reason, and Kitty just couldn't complain.</p><p>"We should probably stop soon," Kitty breathed against Marley's lips, palms running down Marley's stomach hungrily. </p><p>"Why?" Marley managed out between kisses, knowing they had at least twenty minutes left in the movie. </p><p>"Because I really want to get you naked." Kitty admitted with a huff, causing Marley to shudder in pleasure beneath her touch. She chuckled, before pulling away from Kitty's kiss and sitting up, catching her breath and running a hand through her dark hair. Kitty snickered, lips swollen from kissing, pink and plump. Marley was this close to grabbing her again and starting another round, but knew it would only be teasing to the blonde, who proved to have a bit of a higher sex drive. </p><p>"Girls, food will be ready in ten minutes," Millie sounded on the other side of the door, knowing that if her daughters room was closed, and Kitty was around, anything could have been going on on the other side of the door. She was an intuitive mother, and less worried about Kitty than she would be about Ryder, or that Puckerman boy coming around. </p><p>"Thanks mom," Marley called back as she slipped her sweat back on, giving Kitty a cheeky grin. The blonde reached into her backpack and pulled out a change of clothes, having left the rest of her stuff in her car that she would get in the morning; she had what she needed. She changed into a pair of shorts and a large tshirt, still flushed, and definitely wet. The more she thought about sex with Marley, the more open to it she was and was eager to explore further. From the way Marley usually reacted to their make out sessions, Kitty figured she felt the same way. Or at least hoped.</p><p>After going to the bathroom and cleaning herself up, Kitty joined Marley and her mother in the kitchen, smiling down at the homemade meal. It had been a while since she'd last had one, and it was a bit heartwarming that Millie was willing to welcome her into the family with such welcoming arms. "Thank you so much, Mrs. Rose. This looks delicious, really." Her parents weren't very homey, and worked a lot. "I don't remember the last time I sat down to eat a real meal," she chuckled quietly, and Marley looked at her sadly, giving her girlfriends hand a squeeze. </p><p>"You're welcome sweetie; you know that you always have a place to eat here, if you need it." Millie assured softly, glad to have Kitty staying with them for the week. Marley seemed happier around her, and seemed to be getting better with Kitty around. Despite all the nasty things they'd been through, forgiving Kitty was easy because they knew she wasn't a bad person; just somebody who went through bad things and took it out on other people.</p><p>They talked about school, and Glee, and their favorite foods, and places they'd been or wanted to go - conversation Kitty never really had with anybody else that were so mundane and simple, yet meant so much to her. When they'd finished eating she insisted she helped with the dishes instead of Marley, "Take a load off, babe," she'd said. Marley watched on with a big smile from the table as they all continued to speak, and Millie pretended not to notice the small wink from her daughter towards the cheerleader.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>